


The Hunger

by antoinetteforsythe



Series: Graphics/Moodboards/Aesthetics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animated GIFs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Stray from the path and who knows what you’ll encounter. A hungry wolf. A handsome devil. Or maybe something worse.A Riverdale/Jughead: The Hunger crossover graphic.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Series: Graphics/Moodboards/Aesthetics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934656
Kudos: 3





	The Hunger

  



End file.
